


CrookedBlue Quickie

by LoveKittens_Stash



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Somewhat oneshot, Wanted to do a minor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKittens_Stash/pseuds/LoveKittens_Stash
Summary: Crookedjaw pops the question to Bluefuroneshot fic





	CrookedBlue Quickie

 “Bluefur?” Crookedjaw tried to keep his mew at a whisper, but the fear of losing his friend was clawing at his belly. His mind, as if it was Mapleshade’s accomplice, began to replay his brother's words once more.

_       “Word is that a Thunderclan warrior was struck by a monster. It sounds like the warrior didn't make it..” _

_ Not her… _ he thought,  _ please.. Don't let Mapleshade take her from me. _

__ “Bluefur?” he called out once more. His tail began to droop as numbing realization that she may have been the mystery warrior washed over his pelt. Crookedjaw plopped down onto his haunches. He lowered his head solemnly, and sank into the ground curling up.

         “Bluefur...not you too…” his mew thick and heavy with grief. He closed his eyes to try and hear her calming words. His mind drowned out any outside noises. He didn't care if a patrol found him there. He'd risk getting caught if it means seeing Bluefur one last time.

        “Stormy?”  he heard a voice whisper.

_ Not another mind trick, _ he thought. Bluefur’s scent began to wash over him.

         “Stormy? What are you doing here?” the whispered once more. Crookedjaw reluctantly opened his eyes to see Bluefur standing over him, her eyes filled with concern. Crookedjaw stood in an instant and buried his muzzle into her chest, relief washing over him. 

           “Thank goodness you're alright!” he sighed. Bluefur gently nudged him back with her paw and looked him in the eye. A purr was caught in his throat until he looked closer and saw grief in her expression.

           “Bluefur?” he whispered to her as softly as possible. She looked away, her ears lying flat on her head. “Bluefur, what's wrong?” he asked.

            “It's..it's nothing” she managed to mumble out. Crookedjaw knew when she was lying. The tip of her tail would flick and her paws fidgeted uncomfortably. He gave her a gentle lick on her shoulder, as if to encourage her. She looked at him, and put her head under his broken jaw. 

            “Stormy…” she choked out, “Stormy, Snowfur is gone…”

            “Gone?...” he felt as if a stone dropped in his belly. He leaned closer to Bluefur, nuzzling her cheek. Why Snowfur? Why did it have to be her? “How could this have happened?”

            “T-there was a shadowclan warrior...and she ran after them.. I tried to stop her b-but the monster-”

            “Shh,” Crookedjaw mewed softly wrapping his tail around her. She dropped to the ground, her eyes shut tight. He curled himself around her, brushing his tail on her flank.

           “ I couldn't take seeing her there like that… like Moonflower…” she quietly mewed.

           “I'm sorry...” Crookedjaw paused to try and find the right words to say, but all he could say was “She'll be watching over you alongside Moonflower.. in Starclan.”

           “.. But who will stand with me now?” she replied, her voice breaking. Crookedjaw met her gaze, her beautiful blue eyes shining brightly in the light of Silverpelt. His lost purr found its way back as it rippled through his pelt. 

_             I would give anything to see those gorgeous eyes for the rest of my life,  _ he thought. The words began to slide out of his twisted maw.

           “I'll stand with you.” 

           “But what about your kin?” she asked.

           “You are my kin” he purred. He felt her pelt warming up as she softly batted his muzzle, her gaze filled with shock and embarrassment.

            “D-don't be mouse brained you giant furball,” she stammered, her gaze aimed at the ground, “f-for us to be kin you have to be my-” she stopped mid sentence as her gaze met his. Crookedjaw was purring loudly, his eyes filling with warmth and love. Bluefur could only look in disbelief

            “S-Stormy?” she whispered.

            “Will you be my mate, Bluefur?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a ways back and never posted it  
> Here ya go!


End file.
